


Every Day, a Miracle

by fortunata13



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Season two, Cara finds herself in a delicate situation and turns to Kahlan for assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day, a Miracle

  
  
The Mord’Sith was acting strangely –– well, stranger than usual. Already, the Mother Confessor had her apprehensions about Richard’s latest addition to their group, but on this evening, she was absolutely certain that the perpetually grumpy leather-clad blonde was up to no good. Since returning from her hunt, she’d walked in and out of camp at least a dozen times in the span of half a candlemark –– the last time taking her pack with her.  
  
  
Richard and the wizard were too busy discussing what herbs would best complement their stew to take notice of her comings and goings. Kahlan, however, kept her guard up. Especially now that the woman was sitting in front of the fire with her pack strapped to her back constantly glancing over at her, only to look toward the ground when the Confessor met her gaze. The woman’s mere existence exasperated Kahlan to the brink of madness, and coupled with this suspicious behavior, Kahlan was certain she’d find a release for her magic before the end of the night.  
  
With a firm grip on her agiels, the blonde rose to her feet, reluctantly walking to stand before the Confessor. Narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brow, she mumbled, “We need to talk.”  
  
The Confessor looked up at her with as much contempt as she could muster. “So talk.”  
  
“In private,” Cara said through gritted teeth. “It’s a delicate matter.”  
  
Certain that the Mord’Sith was up to no good, she said, “Fine, but know this, if you try anything, you’ll be confessed before you can even draw your agiels.” The Mord’Sith had a mind to test the Confessor’s assertion, but the matter at hand took precedence. Glancing over to find Richard and Zedd still fussing over the stew, Kahlan rolled her eyes and followed her into the forest.  
  
“Well?” Kahlan spat, once they were alone. The Mord’Sith gingerly removed her pack, placing it on the ground as if it held the Stone of Tears or something equally precious. “I found a creature,” she said, pulling out a bundle that upon being disturbed squirmed and made gurgling sounds.  
  
Much to Kahlan’s surprise, unbundling the creature revealed a pair of big hazel eyes, fuzzy brown curls, and a nearly toothless grin. “That’s not a creature, it’s a baby!” Kahlan said, removing it from Cara’s arms. “You took it from its mother?” Kahlan asked, taking the Mord’Sith’s guilt for granted.  
  
“I told you, I found the creature,” Cara said, returning Kahlan’s contempt and even exceeding it. “I heard its cries from behind some bushes so I waited for its owners to come fetch it.” She craned her neck to peer at the tiny thing snuggled into the Confessor’s bosom. “It was getting cold so I thought it best to store it in my pack.”  
  
“First of all, babies have parents, not owners. Second, one does not store babies, one cares for them. The poor thing is probably starving.”  
  
“No, it isn’t,” Cara growled at the implication that she’d neglected her cargo, “I soaked bread in some milk and it sucked it all up before finally falling asleep.”  
  
Kahlan was duly impressed but still suspicious. “Where did you get the milk?”  
  
“From a cow. Where do you get milk?” she asked in reply to the ridiculous question.  
  
When Kahlan turned to walk back to camp, Cara quickly blocked her path, “What are you doing?” Cara asked, cocking her eyebrow.  
  
That’s when Kahlan saw it, the Mord’Sith’s features contorting into something that bore a striking resemblance to concern. “Cara, Zedd and Richard don’t eat babies,” she pointed out, uttering the woman’s name for the first time in the fortnight that they’d travelled together, “and even if they did, I’m sure between the two us, we’d manage to stop them.” After a long moment of silence, the Mord’Sith finally relented.  
  
Upon presenting the Seeker with the child, Cara begrudgingly repeated the entire story, all the while glancing between him and the infant. After a seemingly never-ending round of oohs and aahs followed by ridiculous cooing, the Seeker finally said, “You and Zedd catch up with Cara and me once you find the baby’s parents.”  
  
Cara’s attention snapped to the Confessor, her plea coming through loud and clear. After a moment of hesitation, Kahlan said, “No, take Zedd with you. Cara and I will find the boy’s family.”  
  
“Girl,” Cara corrected her under her breath, earning herself another perplexed look from the Mother Confessor. “I couldn’t very well store a soiled child in my pack,” she explained.  
  
“Are you sure?” the Seeker asked, pulling Kahlan aside for the sake of discretion. He was well aware of Kahlan’s antipathy toward the Mord’Sith and it struck him as potentially disastrous to have them go off together. Kahlan nodded, squeezing his hand for additional reassurance. Still, Richard scratched his head, not at all convinced that it was a good idea.  
  
As was her preference, Cara took first watch, leaving the infant, who could not have been more than five months old, in the Mother Confessor’s care. It wasn’t long after the Confessor drifted off to sleep that the baby began to fuss. With as much stealthiness as she could manage, Cara extricated the tiny thing from the Confessor’s arms.  
  
It was late into the night when Kahlan sat up on her bedroll, realizing her arms where empty. With one quick glance, she spied Cara and the infant sitting by the fire. She couldn’t make out the conversation, but by the sounds the little one was making, it must have been a fascinating topic. Rubbing her arms with her own hands for warmth, Kahlan asked, “Is she warm enough?” Cara pursed her lips and nodded. The Mother Confessor sat beside them by the fire, noticing that even on this cold night, the Mord’Sith took her gloves off to handle the creature, as she referred to her. She also took note of the care she took in supporting the little one’s head, and in adjusting her blanket when it slipped off.  
  
“Do you want to take her?” Cara asked, certain that seeing the baby in the arms of a Mord’Sith made Kahlan’s skin crawl.  
  
Leaning in to take a tiny hand in her own, Kahlan thought for a moment, then said, “No, you wear her well.” She surprised herself by saying it, but it was true, Cara was as gentle and loving as any mother she’d ever seen. It also struck Kahlan that it must have been Cara who fed and cleaned the child while she slept. Kahlan furrowed her brow, trying to reconcile everything she believed about her kind’s natural predator with this woman caring for an infant that wasn’t even her own.  
  
Maybe it was the light of the moon, or perhaps the flickering flames of the fire, but at that moment and for a long time to come, Kahlan had no doubt that Cara was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. “You should take rest,” Kahlan said, “Richard will take the next watch soon.”  
  
That night, Kahlan dragged their bedrolls so that they were side by side, with the baby resting between them for warmth. Neither of them got much rest but they didn’t seem to mind. “You’ve cared for a child before,” Kahlan said.  
  
Cara had to look away. “Once, for two days, a newborn boy.” The sadness in Cara’s eyes made her wish she hadn’t said it. Unable to think of any words that would bring the Mord’Sith comfort, she edged in closer, allowing her arm to drape over Cara’s belly. It remained there until morning.  
  
                                                                                            ***  
  
“And that was the night I fell in love with your mother. She wasn’t easy to woo but I was as persistent as she was stubborn,” Kahlan says, leaning over to kiss Cara’s cheek.  
  
“What happened to the baby?” three tiny voices ask in unison.  
  
Cara chuckled, knowing that question was coming. “You’ve heard this story several thousand times. You know what happened to the baby. She’s right here,” Cara said, kissing their oldest daughter on the nose, then her two sisters on the forehead.  
   
Closing the door that separates the children’s room from the Mother Confessor’s bedchambers, Cara pulls her wife into a passionate kiss. “Mmm, if you kiss me that way again, we may end up with another little Confessor.”  
  
“Good, she’ll be as beautiful as you.”


End file.
